logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pentagon041
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:First penta video logo.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Snelfu (Talk) 11:42, November 1, 2012 DR3 DR3 took over DR HD's frequencies, but they're not the same thing. Merge rejected. False logos. Yes, I do understand that you have an interest in designing logos, but why do you feel the need to upload the false logos onto this site? If you want to upload these logos then I would reccommend using CLG Wiki's Dream Logos website, NOT THIS SITE. Ben Johnson 15:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Top Crime I saw you were adding false information again. Mediashopping is not a tv channel anymore but only a 5-10 minutes teleshopping broadcasted on each Mediaset TV channel. For You closed on May 20, 2013 and Top Crime started broadcasting on May 21, 2013 and will be operational on June 1, 2013. -Samstep (talk) 16:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Etet1601 and Ewr2601 Please do not mark user pages for deletion. What you should've done is posted a block request on Logopedia:User Reports. Thanks. BBC Four Yes, BBC Four was launched before BBC Three, however it was certainly vandalism to put in a year, of which did not relate to the launch or anything else. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 11:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :To clarify, BBC Three and BBC Four were originally supposed to launch together, but Four ended up launching first because Three's initial plans were rejected for being too similar to ITV2 and E4. Categories Film production companies of THE Japan? Please proofread, I just had to redo that category, it's just Japan, not The Japan. User reports When we say, do not edit above this line, we mean it. New User reports go at the bottom of the list, not the top. ITV The channel now known as ITV started in 1955, originally operated as 15 regional franchises but now run by only three companies - ITV plc, STV and UTV. ITV plc's branding has always matched the ITV Network's, the ITV Network being created in 1989. Before 1989 each franchise set it's own schedule, after 1989, there was a networked schedule with opt outs. The opt outs gradually disappeared as the franchisees took over each other, until only three companies remained. I've reverted your edits on both ITV pages. CTV The image that was replaced was really the Station ID. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) PBS Prototypes Is the P-Head looking right a prototype of the 1971 logo? (talk) ( ) 20:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) "I think Sky is only digital" All British TV is only digital nowadays. Any UK channel qualifies for that category, Sky channels included. : LOL, sorry for writing that. but i realy wanted to mention UTV and STV : Pentagon041 00:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I've re-added the Sky channels, especially Sky 1 since it alone is available not only on Sky, but also digital terrestrial, Virgin Media, etc, but also the fact it's one of the oldest channels in the UK, older that Channel 4, and 5. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:47, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity on fake logo wikis Hi! Why are you not making fake logos in Dream Logos Wiki and Logofanonpedia? -TLM (talk) 10:08, October 21, 2016 (UTC) 199px and Thumb Why did you add "Thumb" and "199x199px" tags in pages of Rai channels? Itogi (talk) 12:40, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hughes Entertainment Can you put the Hughes Entertainment trailer variant for Home Alone (1990) for meRyan Neely (talk) 18:02, October 25, 2017 (UTC).